List of Golden Lions
This is the complete list of all Golden Lions. Looking to do the same as this page and list every Brother of the Chapter. The Royal Borderers Command * Causantine, the King - Lord of the Isles * Cing, the Forecoming - Lord of the Isles * 11th Cpt Campbell - Master of the Terminators * Col Hamal, Defender of the Throne - Company Huscarl * Lt Ferguson - Company Chaplain * Mjr Farquharson - Master of the Librarium * Mjr Hepburn - Master of the Apothecarion * Mjr Cochrane - Company Banner Bearer * Lt Echehart Steelbreaker - Company Techmarine * Lt Wernibald, the Lion - Company Champion Marines Squad Ophiucus Terminator Squad * CSM Ophiucus * Sgt Galbraith * Sgt Gunni * Sgt Adolphus * Sgt Gannorn Squad Jardine Terminator Squad * Sgt Jardine * Sgt Zakriel * Sgt Caelelis * Sgt Arvas * Sgt Helrias Squad Rhamiel Assault Terminator Squad * Sgt Rhamiel * Sgt Tullius Squad Logehan Assault Terminator Squad * Sgt Logehan Squad Janulus Company Veterans * Sgt Janulus - Black Watch Bodyguard Squad Invorak Company Veterans * Sgt Invorak - Seaforth's Highlanders Bodyguard Squad Kadmiel Vanguard Veteran Squad * Mjr Tekius - Master of the Vanguard * Sgt Kadmiel Squad Pyriel Vanguard Veteran Squad * Sgt Pyriel Squad Hengheas Sternguard Veteran Squad * Sgt Hengheas Squad Alberec Sternguard Veteran Squad * Sgt Alberec Ex-Lord of the Isles * Somerled, the First - Contemptor Dreadnought Black Watch Command * 2nd Cpt Ruaridh A' Ruadh - Master of the Fleet * 12th Cpt Red Rhum - Master of the Signal * Col Aldebaran, the Dark Watcher - Company Huscarl * Mjr Dustaidh - Master of Sanctity * Epi Crawford - High Fulminator * Lt Sempill - Company Apothecary * Lt Murray - Company Banner Bearer * Lt Vulkac Redborn - Company Techmarine * Lt Baille, the Lassie From Hell - Company Champion Marines Squad Aquarius Grav-Tactical Squad * CSM Palmer, the Caretaker - Squad Leader * Sgt Daibhidh * Cpl Anndra * Cpl Geinneach * Cpl Uilleam * Cpl Eosaph * Cpl Ros * Cpl Set * Cpl Gunn - Special Weapons Gunner * Cpl Crawford - Heavy Weapons Gunner Squad Pisces Plasma-Tactical Squad * Sgt Iasg - Squad Leader * Cpl Lister * Cpl Moore * Cpl Walker Squad Aries Flamer-Tactical Squad * Sgt Ruda - Squad Leader * Cpl Alba * Cpl Sasann * Cpl Chuimrigh * Cpl Eirinn * Cpl Fhraing * Cpl Spainne * Cpl Sagsainn * Cpl Ghearmailt - Special Weapons Gunner * Cpl Suan - Heavy Weapons Gunner Squad Taurus Melta-Tactical Squad * Sgt Tarbh - Squad Leader * Cpl Ulfsdan * Cpl Hadvar * Cpl Torolf * Cpl Haming * Cpl Nis * Cpl Lauder * Cpl Malcolm * Cpl Kinnaird - Special Weapons Gunner * Cpl Ralof - Heavy Weapons Gunner Squad Gemini Tactical Squad * Sgt Leth-Aon - Squad Leader * Cpl Ghallda * Cpl Leargaidh * Cpl Lamont * Cpl Kennedy * Cpl Ceitheach * Cpl MacIain * Cpl Inglis * Cpl Uisdean - Special Weapons Gunner * Cpl Ulfric - Heavy Weapons Gunner Squad Cancer Tactical Squad * Sgt Cruban - Squad Leader * Cpl Irbhinn * Cpl Seumasach * Cpl Uamh * Cpl Eanraig * Cpl Garaidh * Cpl Haig * Cpl Grampian * Cpl Monadh - Special Weapons Gunner * Cpl Lokir - Heavy Weapons Gunner Squad Ailm Assault Squad * Sgt Ulmus - Squad Leader * Cpl Gillies * Cpl Foirbeis * Cpl Arasgair * Cpl Blar - Special Weapons Gunner Squad Beith Assault Squad * Sgt Betula * Cpl Brude * Cpl Bearaig * Cpl Peutan * Cpl Athall - Special Weapons Gunner Squad Oir Devastator Squad * Sgt Euonymous * Cpl Gillean * Cpl Anndrais * Cpl Alasdair * Cpl Gnimh Squad Peith Devastator Squad * Sgt Pubescens * Cpl Campbell * Cpl Grant * Cpl Fraser * Cpl Munro Ex-Lord of the Isles * Benholm, the Gatekeeper - Venerable Dreadnought Royal Highland Fusiliers Lowlanders Seaforth's Highlanders Cameronian Highlanders Balaklava Company Lovat's Scouts Royal Engineers Auxiliary Trainees The Sìth Category:Space Marines Category:Lists Category:Scottorum Sector